


of promises

by Tattered



Category: Korean Drama, 태양의 후예 | Descendants of the Sun (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattered/pseuds/Tattered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the people he had to treat in the entirety of his career, he never imagined having Yoo Si Jin on his operating table. [Missing moment, Episode 14]</p>
            </blockquote>





	of promises

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this photo of Chi Hoon supporting Si Jin on Episode 14, and thought that this would be a good premise to a part of my new collection "Seasons Unshared". I assume that it was Chi Hoon who handled Si Jin's case instead of Mo Yeon because of Si Jin' request (to her) to handle Senior Lieutenant Ahn's case and because of her emotional attachment, which would not be conducive for the physical and mental health of both Si Jin and Mo Yeon, respectively. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

“I am about to suture your wound. Please stay still.”

Lee Chi Hoon grasps the needle holder and the forceps, steadily relinking tissue and skin together against the humdrum of the surgical room. Silence used to be an amicable companion in his line of work, but he would have wanted to give anything to break the monotony inside the room. Despite the composure he presents as he accomplishes his task, he cannot deny the nervousness and worry he suppressed to the back of his mind. Of all the people he had to treat in the entirety of his career, he never imagined having Yoo Si Jin on his operating table.

Ever since he worked with the man at Urk, Chi Hoon viewed him admirably. Yoo Si Jin proved to be a capable soldier who is willing to go to extremes just to save his people. He is accommodating to his companions, and is undeniably smart in expertly performing his role as the leader of his group. Chi Hoon would have wished to have the courage of the man, but today’s experience left him questioning his perspective of him.

Chi Hoon observes the steady rise and fall of the man’s chest, remembering its lack of movement moments ago. His pale skin – which is quite odd for someone who worked under the heat of the sun – is paler than usual due to loss of blood. Chi Hoon is quite relieved that his temperature is finally within normal range, a sign that adequate blood flow is being restored to his system. The monitor signals stable heart rate and blood pressure, which he could peg for the man’s improving health.

Overall, Chi Hoon can say that he is relieved of the man’s progress.

“I will hook the last bag of blood you have to receive after closing your wounds before shifting it to normal saline. We still have to take blood samples to ensure that we’ve adequately replaced the blood you lost, and you will be monitored accordingly before being transferred to a private room.”

“Dr. Lee, I will not eat you alive. I’m too dizzy to even comprehend what you’re saying,” Si Jin mumbles, one eye opening to look at the young doctor.

Chi Hoon laughs nervously, pausing from his suturing. “I’m just nervous. Don’t mind me,” he blurts out.

Both of Si Jin’s eyes gaze at him, the man’s features feigning fear and suspicion. “Be very careful with your actions Dr. Lee, or I’ll send Dr. Kang after you.”

“I’m sure Dr. Kang won’t mind if I prick you just a bit.”

Si Jin bites his lip before settling for a small smile. “Of course she won’t. She’ll definitely do worse if she were in your position.”

Chi Hoon returns the smile as he continues with his tasks. Si Jin returns to his meditation, making Chi Hoon wonder if the pain from his wounds is finally settling.

The man may endure physical trauma expertly, but he is still human.

Chi Hoon remembered the man leaning heavily on him after his stand-off with Dr. Kang. Admittedly, Chi Hoon was frightened by the woman’s anger, and the way the captain’s body sagged against his after that proved that the encounter had taken a toll on him. Chi Hoon was no stranger to an enraged Kang Mo Yeon, and he could only thank a higher power for not being in the captain’s position earlier.

As Chi Hoon finishes, he snips off the thread with mayo scissors. Settling his instruments at the sterile field, he voices out the words he’s been holding back since the man opened his eyes.

“Please take care of yourself, captain. Mo Yeon sunbae…you matter to her a lot.”

Si Jin acknowledges him by opening his eyes once more, but they continue to stare at the adjacent wall.

Chi Hoon carries on, “Mo Yeon sunbae is precious to me…to us. As a colleague and friend, I can only hope that you take her feelings into consideration whenever your life is at risk.”

“Mo Yeon understands my disadvantage by having this job.”

“But if that disadvantage is your death, what will you leave her with?” Chi Hoon asks heatedly, even he is surprised with himself.

Gracefully, as if in full health, Si Jin’s lithe form straightens from his lying position. The beeps from the cardiac monitor rings successively at a rapid pace momentarily, and the pause lasted until it has returned to its former rhythm.

Si Jin turns to Chi Hoon, and the younger man swallows as Si Jin looks at him sadly, “Then I’ll be leaving her with the knowledge that you and your group of friends will care for her.” Si Jin breathes deeply, “I am well aware that I may die, just like anyone else, and one thing I am afraid of is leaving the most amazing woman who has finally chosen to be with me in spite of every reason telling her not to be by my side.”

Pleadingly, Si Jin proceeds, “If that happens, I trust you to be with her. She will get a grip on herself. She won’t be Mo Yeon if not for that. But please, look after her.”

Chi Hoon has noticed the tears that pooled the captain’s eyes, but has not minded the show of vulnerability. In his eyes, at that point in time, he is facing a man in surrender to a fate he has no control of, a man who fears of losing time for love.

As he nods, Chi Hoon knows he won’t forget the sincerity in the captain’s gratitude.

 


End file.
